Aro and Bella
by Little Lonely Coyote
Summary: Aro falls in Love with Bella. In this story, Bella doesn't know vampires exist until later on. Review and tell me what you think! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey everyone, this story is a remix on another story I read. Except this one is on Aro's pov instead of Bella's. I hope you like it! I want to get the story done soon. Have fun reading!**

**-FantasyBloomed.**

Chapter 1

The girl stared up at the castle, admiring the brilliant detail of the walls, I watched her closely, admiring her beauty. She was totally oblivious of me and my guards flanking me. Still oblivious, she began to back up, walking right into me. I'm sure it did more damage to her than it did to me, not even knocking me aback.

"I'm sorry! So sorry, I should have watched where I was going!" She apologized over and over.

"It is quite alright, my dear," I chimed easily. I chuckled slightly at her apologies. She obviously noticed that.

"I will, just be going now," she said, turning to the gates. I noticed her turn back around as we moved into the castle. I heard her slightly take more uneasy steps, as if to follow us, then retreat back into the safety of the crowds. I thought of her innocence. A tourist, just passing through Volterra. Admiring the beauty of my city.

We walked through the corridors of the castle, making our way back to the main chamber where most of our work happened. I kept finding myself thinking about the girl. I wish I could have had one touch, seeing what her name was, what her past was like. What she has thought about. But, at the same time, I felt my throat burn. It was time to feed again. The tourists would come tomorrow, satisfying my hunger. Yet, still upholding my laws. Once again, I kept thinking about the girl. Her brown hair, her blue eyes. Her clumsy personality. It was all so perfect. Yet, in a way, sophisticated.

I had to avert my attention to the matters at hand. I could not focus on her. It could end badly if I did not focus on my work. Finally, I got my mind under control and was able to continue on with my work.

The day ended. I could continue on with my private thoughts, not even noticing my throat burn. I was happy. Happier than I had been ever before.

"Master?" I heard Jane say.

"Yes, Jane dear?" I replied.

"Are you okay? I have noticed you have been very quiet since we got back to the castle this afternoon. Not even commenting on your daily tasks. I'm just checking to make sure you are still… Sane," she finished.

"Yes. In fact, more than fine. Remember the girl who bumped into me before we entered the castle? I like her… A lot. In fact, I just hope she doesn't join the tour tomorrow morning. If she does, I would like you to pull her aside and take her into the chamber before the library. If you could do that for me, Jane, dear, I would be eternally grateful," I finished with a smile.

"Yes, master, I will be sure to do that," She concluded in her perfect voice. She strode out of the main hall. Leaving me and my brothers to our thoughts. Marcus nor Caius said any word on the topic. I was grateful they kept their mouths shut, keeping my business to myself. Not sticking their nose in.

I watched the sun rise through the window. Soon, Heidi would leave, retrieving our "breakfast". It gave me some peace of mind. The thirst got more intense. Even through my thoughts, I could not drone it out.

Finally, Heidi pushed through the big double doors, leaving to attend the group of tourists and lead the group into the trap. She had such a useful ability. Being able to attract anyone, human or vampire. Male or female. Into our little trap several times a week. It was nice, being able to feed within the walls, yet, not harming a soul who lived in Volterra. Upholding the law.

I listened intently, waiting for the gentle clicking of Heidi's shoes on the floor to get closer and closer to the doors. Demetri came in instead.

"Masters. Heidi will be here momentarily. One of Volterra's visitors had to ask questions on the following 'tour'. Curious on what would happen, not allowing Heidi to lead them into the hallways just yet," he said in a flurry of calm, serene words.

"Thank you, Demetri," I thanked him, dismissing him. He bowed and moved out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I finally could hear the gentle clicking of Heidi's shoes nearing the door. My mouth began to water. None of us have fed in over a week. We were all ecstatic about the feast. Finally, the big double doors to the chamber opened with their usual squeaking noise. I stood and greeted our guests.

"Hello, welcomed visitors, to our esteemed castle. I do hope you all are enjoying your stay in Volterra?" I greeted and they all cheered in answer to my question. I stepped down from the throne platform, and began taking everyone's hand, scrolling through their past memories and their most recent thoughts. Soon, I came to a girl who looked hauntingly familiar. Then, it dawned on me, I remembered she was the child who I stepped into me, gaping at our castle. I stared into her eyes, as she stared into mine. If not for her very distinctive flowery scent, I would have failed to recognize her. I took her hand. Attempting to read through her memories. Alas, I could not.

"Interesting…" I whispered to myself.

"Why, I do believe we have met before," I talked to her gently, still holding firmly to her warm hand. Feeling the spike in her heart beat and watched as her cheeks flushed a bright red next to her pale skin. I was amused. She nodded gently.

"What is your name, my dear?" I asked.

"Bella," she replied softly. I looked over and saw Jane come in through the doors.

"Ah, Jane. Just in time," I greeted the springy girl, just coming in from the back chamber, her eyes a healthy crimson. I do wish she would wait and accompany us as we dine. She came up to me, kissing my hand.

"Master," she greeted me in her singing voice.

"Jane, please take our new friend into Gianna's chamber," I said aloud, loud enough for the weak human ears in the room to hear. She bowed her head in obedience. Grabbing Bella's hand.

"Come with me, please," she hurried Bella through the door.

_Bella's POV_

The small, quirky, blonde haired girl named Jane pulled me through the doors with speed. I had no idea what was happening, soon hearing blood curdling screams coming from the chamber where I was taken from. I collapsed on the floor of the new room I was taken in. The girl left the room once more.

The screams went on for a good five minutes. I was sobbing into my knees, trying to drone out the sounds. Soon, Jane came back in and retrieved me, dragging my weary legs back into the chamber

_Aro's POV_

Jane came back in with Bella. Suddenly, another scream came from behind the marble pillar. A man in his early thirties, ran for the door. Alec and Felix were at his side instantly, taking him down with ease. Bella shrunk to the floor, sobbing and heaving into her chest. I felt like I should do something, yet I had no idea what I could do. I had never seen a human behave this hysterically before. I stood there, frozen for another few seconds. Without thinking, I soared to her side, taking her shoulders into my hands, steadying her

"Shh, Bella. It's okay," I cooed softly into her ear. I wiped away the salty tears from her eyes, attempting to comfort her. She opened her eyes, and stared into mine. I'm sure they were brilliantly ruby now, after feeding. With the milky like film that covered over them from my age. Unnerving most people, but she seemed completely oblivious to it.

I kneeled on the floor with Bella for several more minutes. The tears stopped flowing so drastically, but they were still there. I wiped them away.

"Aro," Caius called to me silently. I stood, walking over to him. Bella did not hear any sound when he called to me

"This cannot happen. It will destroy everything we have worked so hard to achieve. We have to execute her now to avoid future troubles," Caius explained silently to me.

"No. She will live here. Forever. That's the end of it," I concluded the conversation. Caius blinked and looked away, silently growling.

Suddenly, I heard a rumble coming from Bella. She was hungry. I stepped to her side, helping her to her feet. Silently, we moved from the throne chamber down the corridors, coming to the kitchen. We have never used it before, other than when Athenodora and Didyme [I don't have Sulpicia in this fic. That'd be weird for both her and Bella. So I left her out. -Fantasy] get creative and sell baked goods to the citizens in Volterra. I sat her down with some cheese spinach ravioli in cream sauce. I watched her, fascinated, as she ate. She finished the plate in moments. She looked better. I started the conversation.

"Bella, I do believe some of the previous events you have witnessed need to be explained. First of all, none of us are human, like yourself. We are vampires. I'm sure you have heard of them in stories and myths," she nodded and listened to my explanations.

"Aro, can I leave now?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, dear. I'm afraid you cannot. If you were to leave, there would be… Dire consequences. I'm sorry," I apologized. She looked at the wall to her right.

"Come with me, Bella. I'll show you where you will be staying," I motioned for her to come with me. I showed her the only room where we had a real bed. It was a red canopy bed, with a beautifully crafted juniper frame. There was an empty wardrobe inside with red drapes. She would be quite comfortable, I hoped. Bella turned around and smiled at me, ultimately hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hugging her back.

I made her comfortable in her new room. Bella fell asleep in moments. I left her be, returning to work in my office.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. This chapter is kind of short, sorry about that.**

**-Fantasy.**

Chapter 3

Athenodora and Didyme came to me asking to go shopping for the upcoming ball for vampire royalty. Usually, they never had to ask me, but they wanted my permission to take Bella. It would be good for Bella to get out, after staying in the castle for close to two weeks now. I'm sure she would be excited.

"Can we take her, Aro? We won't let anything happen to her, and we will feed her if she grows hungry," Didyme promised.

"Of course she can go, sister. It will be good for her. Have fun," I replied to her. I pulled my sister close and lightly kissed her on her cheek. She hugged me and went to go retrieve Bella.

The women, including Jane, were out. I had no work to do. Caius and Marcus were preoccupied with other matters. I made my way into Bella's room. I made her bed. I stocked her wardrobe with beautiful gowns and robes directly from Paris. I found some rare, delicate flowers and a gorgeous diamond from the crown jewels. I put it in an already priceless box and set it on her bed. I put the flower petals on her pillows. Finally, I had nothing left to do. I retreated back into my office, picking up a pen and a piece of paper, I began scratching on it.

_**Bella, dearest look on your bed.,**_

_**I found a present just for you.**_

_**-Aro**__._

I folded the letter up and put it in my pocket. Felix knocked on the door.

"Enter," I said, looking up.

"Master, the women will be back in no less than 10 moments, just thought I should let you know," Felix informed me.

"Excellent. Thank you Felix," I said, dismissing him. He moved out of the room. I got to my feet, heading towards the main chamber. Marcus and Caius were already there. I sat down, waiting for the most perfect girl in the world to walk through the doors. I heard them approach, and stood.

The four came through the door, giggling to themselves. Each had a bag in their hands. Caius had his attention focused on Athenodora, smiling ear to ear. Marcus and Didyme. Me to Bella. She caught my eye, and smiled, blushing crimson red. I laughed to myself quietly, amused at her shyness. I truly believed I was falling in love with her. Bella, Didyme, and Athenodora approached us, leaving Jane behind to close the large wooden door. She, to, had a bag in her hand. I could slightly see some lace poking up out of the bag. I was glad to see her happy like that. More glad to see Bella however. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek, stroking her jaw gently. I felt her shiver from the icy coldness of my touch. She really did amuse me in so many ways. I slipped the note into her hand, she read it and smiled happily.

Suddenly, Marcus, Caius, and I were called for a meeting. Bella and the others left for the tv room (which the wives had taken a liking to). We left for the meeting.

By the time we got back from the meeting, which was dreadfully boring, it was dark, and Bella was getting into some silk pajamas that Didyme had given her from when she was still a human. I took Bella's hand and lead her to her room. I was still bewildered why I could not read her thoughts. In a way, frustrating, but I blew it off, focusing on her. She hugged and thanked me for the diamond and the box. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Bella, dear, you are tired. Sleep now," I cooed to her, laying her down on the plushy down of the pillow and the softness of the bed. I lied down next to her. She curled up next to me. Yawning, pushing her hair back behind her ear. I put my arm around her, encircling her. Soon, I began singing to her in Italian. A quiet lullaby. She was quietly sleeping within moments. I looked over at the clock over the fireplace. It was midnight.

I remembered I had a little bit of work to do from the meeting. I gave up, skipping the work. I kept my arms around Bella, singing to her. She slept deeply. It was fascinating, watching her sleep. Nothing quite like it. Around 2 o' clock. I did have to get up. As soon as I moved, she shifted a little bit, rolling over onto her other side. I leaned down, and kissed her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. So this chapter is kind of long, but anyway, more Aro Bella fluff. And who doesn't like this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. I know I didn't mention it before. But I am now!**

Chapter 4.

It was the day of the ball. I was ready, waiting for the women to bring Bella out. I stood, my back to the stairs, thinking. I could heard them open the door, but I didn't bother turning around. Suddenly, I heard a spike in a heart beat. Bella. I turned around. I didn't expect to see the most gorgeous creature in the world standing before me.

"Bella, I have never lied my eyes on anyone so beautiful," I accompanied her. She took my arm. We walked into the party hall. Vampires famous all over the world were inside. Royalty. To myself, nothing was more royal than the girl at my side. She has really brought me to life. I felt a low grumble come from her. I pulled her out and back into the kitchen.

"Now, Bella dear, why don't you ever tell me when you are hungry?" I scolded her gently. I had moved closer to her, as she swallowed the flavorful Italian food.

"I guess I just don't want to be an inconvenience to everyone. I hate interrupting parties like this when you are needed so much. I guess I-" I cut her off, putting my finger to her lips. I slowly brought mine to hers. Our lips folded together so perfectly. I led her back out into the hall.

I understood she didn't know how to dance. I pulled her up against me with gentle force, lifting her onto my feet. No music, it didn't matter. We still danced for hours on end. Finally, she yawned. Not many people were left. The guard, and some vampires from France. I took her hand and lead her to her room. I had snuck away and made her bed once again. I stood outside as she put on her pajamas. I walked back in when she was changed. I pulled over the oversized comforter and sheets, motioning her to lay down. She did, and I lied down beside her, her body curling up against me. Once more, like the night before, I sang to her. The Italian lullaby. Soon, her breathing evened, and she was asleep.

The days became more normal with her around. Yet, I never got used to it. I never understood how I was able to come across her. She completed me immortal life. I realized I wanted to keep her forever. I consulted on changing her. It would make everything easier. And it would be very interesting on seeing what kind of power she would possess. If any. I finally decided it would happen. Just not yet. I sat in my office, thinking about it. Suddenly, I felt my throat burn. I looked into the little mirror in my office. My eyes were black. I tried to remember then the last I fed was. It was when Bella was in the tour. That was nearly three weeks before. I called for Heidi.

"Heidi! Come in here for a moment please," I instructed. A moment later, she was in my office. Her eyes were black to.

"Yes, master?" She questioned.

"It is time to feed again. When is the next tour supposed to be?" I asked.

"There is a line waiting to buy tickets at the front gate now. Shall I accommodate them?" She offered.

"Please," I said, looking at her. She bowed her head and left the castle. I looked out the window. The sun was up, Bella must be awake by now.

I peeked through the door. She was awake. Fully dressed as well. I let myself in, greeting her with a kind hug and kiss. She welcomed it.

"Bella. Please, stay in here today. Heidi is bringing in a tour for us. It has been close to a month since we fed. I don't want you out there, getting in danger. If you could just wait in here for another two hours, it would bring me some peace of mind. We can't risk you getting caught in the chaos," I explained to her.

"Sure, Aro. Would you mind if I went for a walk?" She asked me. Even better.

"Not at all, love. Just don't get lost please," I asked her. I gave her some money to feed herself and to buy any little thing she wanted. She hugged me and left for the door.

_~Bella's PoV~_

I was so happy here. With Aro and the rest of the guard. I however did not like it when they fed. It was hard to watch, and even listen to. Seeing the love of my life harming all those innocent people being killed. Was to much to stomach. Of course I know he did it to live, but it was still hard for me to talk about.

Getting out of the castle was nice. I went wandering down the streets, looking through each window in the shops. Some of the shops were children's toy shops and candy shops, others were jewelry shops and little café's. I came to a shop that had small gadgets and gizmos inside. It looked cute, with cheap little trinkets. I opened the door. Inside looked to be an antique shop. It had taxidermy, old clocks, old medical supplies, and some clothes. I wandered around a bit, just curious. Nothing in particular caught my eye, so I left. I looked at my watch. It was almost one o' clock. Aro and the others should be done by now. I started to make my way back. Suddenly, feeling my abdomen rumble. I looked in my pocket. Aro had given me an insane amount of money. I didn't even bother counting it. I followed my nose to the best smelling spot I could find. I sat down, filling myself with chicken, cheese and basil ravioli in an alfredo sauce. It was delicious. I gave the waiter the money and left for the castle.

When I got to the castle gates, Demetri and Felix were there. Waiting for me I had guessed. They raced to me, poking me and bugging me like two older brothers would do. Being me, I slapped them. I knew that it wouldn't hurt them, but I did it anyway. It was just as funny as it was in my head. I slapped Demetri, he acted like he was really hurt, falling down, in a fit of laughter. Then I did it to Felix. He was even more dramatic, going all Hollywood. Grabbing his cheek with his hands and putting the back of his hand over his forehead, and fell over. They got into a wrestling match, which would have easily broken a human's spine, but only did damage to the ground. They must have forgotten I was there. Felix looked up at me, and kicked Demetri.

"C'mon Demetri… We got a job to do here. Aro told us not to mess around. And look at us, we are wrestling on the ground," Felix told Demetri. They got up and took me back into the castle.

_~Aro's PoV~_

I sat in the main chamber, awaiting Bella's arrival with Demetri and Felix. I figured they did something that caused them to be late. Even though I told them not to mess around. Oh well, they entertained Bella. I didn't mind. They would be here soon. I finally could hear the steps of the three coming closer to the door. I felt excited, able to see her again, without worrying about the thirst. The doors opened. I saw Bella and smiled. Felix and Demetri continued to mess around with each other. Poking and bugging each other like normal brothers would. Bella pushed her way through them, walking towards me. She tripped about four feet in front of me. I caught her before she had the chance to hit the hard stone floor. I helped her back onto her feet.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I tend to trip a lot," she laughed at herself. I laughed quietly to, amused at her clumsiness. I steadied her, giving her a light kiss.

I looked over at the clock. It was nearly 11 o' clock. Time to get Bella to bed. I noticed she was wearing the diamond I gave to her around her neck. I'm glad she liked it. I lead her to her chamber. She sighed deeply, signing that she was tired. We got to her room, I let her put on the silk pajamas. She rolled back the comforter and sheets, snuggling into the down. I tucked her in, and lay down beside her like I usually did. I didn't bother singing to her, seeing she was nearly half asleep when her head hit the pillow. I wrapped around her, letting my own thoughts wander.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/ N. Well, here's the last chapter. I have had so much fun writing it. Reviewing and P.M-ing me with ideas will influence on what I will write in the future. Thanks.**

**-Fantasy**

**P.S) I liked this story a lot and I'm really happy with the way it turned out. If I feel I can, I will either re-write it in someone else's pov, or add more chapters in a different story and a different time period. If I do this, I will let everyone know either in my profile or in another story, or edit this one. So please, please, please make sure to keep in touch!**

Chapter 5

It was to my knowledge that Bella hadn't slept well last night. I was busy, and could not assist. I figured I would just leave her alone for a little while and let her recuperate. The past few days had been a little awkward. I noticed a change in Bella. She occasionally seemed a little bit depressed at times. It was bewildering, seeing her in that state of mind.

The afternoon that followed I noticed I hadn't heard a sound come from Bella or her room. I stood from my desk, going to check on her. I knocked. No answer. I opened the door and peeked in. She wasn't in the room. I became slightly worried.

"Demetri!" I called. Just seconds later, he was at my side.

"Yes, master? Where's Bella?" He asked me.

"That's why I called you. Can you determine when the last time she was in here was?" I asked. He nodded, going in, pushing through me. He moved over to the pillow, where her neck would have lain from the last time she was in there. He picked up the pillow and inhaled deeply.

"Hmm. She hasn't been in here for about nine hours. Her scent goes that way, through the door," he pointed east of the bed, towards a door that leads outside into the forest. She couldn't be far. The forest outside here was walled in for about a dozen miles in each direction. No one could get to her. I wasn't particularly worried, but I still had to go find her.

"Thank you, Demetri," I said, thanking him. He bowed and went back into the main chamber.

I already had her flowery scent embedded into my nostrils. I would recognize the unique scent anywhere. I moved to the door, following her scent. It was everywhere down the corridor. I got to the end stairs, thus coming to a door, going outside. Continuing following the scent.

It seemed that she had gone around in large circles. About four miles in diameter. I sped up a little bit, still chasing the eluding scent. Finally, it got stronger. Between five and ten minutes in age. I could hear her heartbeat. Her breathing. Then, it seemed irregular. Like she was sobbing. I came into eyesight of her. She was huddled on the ground, arms around her knees. Suddenly, I had feared she had been hurt. I raced toward her. I doubted she knew I was there. She wasn't hurt, but she was sobbing. I kneeled down next to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. Whispering to her. Kind words. Some in Italian. I lightly rocked her back and forth, singing to her a little bit now. She laid her head on my shoulder. I turned my head, and whispered to her continuously.

Finally, the sobbing subsided. She took in deep breaths. Calming down. I began talking louder to her.

"Bella, dear. Why are you out here?" I asked gently. She replied in her usual voice.

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go for a walk. The crisp night air of this early morning helped, but I didn't realize how far I had gone. I accidentally began walking in circles, unable to figure out where I was. I was sobbing because I didn't feel like I belonged. Like I was the odd one out here, in your perfect home," she explained to me. I laughed a little bit.

"Bella, you couldn't fit in better anywhere else in the world. We all love you here. We are glad to have you," I said, trying to reassure her. She just shrugged. There was silence for several moments. Then, a question came into my mind.

"Bella, you do understand what your name means in Italian, correct?" I asked her. She looked up and me, and shook her head.

"Bella, it means beautiful. Beautiful, Bella, is just what you are," I said to her.

"I'm not beautiful like Didyme, or Athenodora," she said sadly.

"Of course not. You are them and much more. I love you, Bella. I love everything about you. Not a single flaw," I reassured her. She looked back up at me, stretching her neck to kiss me. I put my hand on her jaw as her lips formed to mine. She pulled back, starting to say something.

"I love you to, Aro," she said back at me. I realized, I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Bella.

"Bella, la mia per sempre. Mine forever," I spoke softly into her ear.


End file.
